The Darkness In Me
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Franky Finstock is just trying to get through her last year of high school like a normal teenager. Well, normal until she's bitten by Deucalion to get to Derek Hale, her best friend's older brother, and Scott McCall, the best friend of her crush. Now she's a werewolf loyal to an alpha pack that wants her friends dead.
1. Call Me Franky

**A/N : I hope everyone likes this! Please review too – I'd love to know what you all think. Constructive criticism is welcome also. Thanks! XD**

 **Disclaimer : I own no one from Teenwolf except Franky and Vienna**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Franky Finstock groans into her hand, shooting a glare at the laughing girl beside her. "I'm not kidding, Vie." She can admit that her father is a very loud, very abrasive man but hearing her friend Vienna Hale wonder rhetorically if he is just as loud in bed well...It's nauseating. No teenager wants to listen to their friend ask about their dad's vocal range during sex. That's a huge no-no. _Huge._

Vienna merely grins madly, icy blue eyes lit up with glee as she taps her pencil on an Econ syllabus. "I wasn't either." _Ew._

The blonde haired girl gags, sinking further in her seat. God, why did she have to be friends with someone who wanted her dad?! Oh that's right, Vie is the only person in Beacon Hills willing to put up with her and her overbearing, over protective father. "I'm seriously questioning our friendship right now." Actually, Franky seriously questioned their friendship at least twice a day. Honestly, she still isn't sure how they make it work. Vienna is not a girl that is easy to put up with – but Franky guesses that's just a family trait. Vie's older brother Derek is the same. Scratch that, Derek might be _worse_ but his hotness totally makes up for his piss poor personality. Not that Vienna isn't beautiful but... Anyways, back to the friendship. The two girls hadn't been friends for long. A month to be exact when they'd bumped into each other in the woods. It isn't long but considering the teens spend almost every waking moment together, Franky can probably consider Vie her best friend. And only friend. Who also for some screwed up reason has the hots for her father. _If Derek only knew..._

" _Franklin Finstock!"_ Coach scowls from the front of the classroom, eyes narrowing at his disruptive daughter.

The teenager jumps at the use of her full name, cheeks coloring when her classmates snicker. She isn't sure if her fellow students think her masculine name is funny or if they laugh because she's related to Coach. Maybe because she's being called out by her _dad._ Probably all three. Bitterly she thinks her first day of senior year can't be going better. Yelled at by her dad in class and then laughed at by the other kids. She shouldn't be surprised though – her social life usually plummets when other kids find out she is the daughter of the spastic Coach Finstock.

A boy on the other side of the classroom, Jackson Whittemore, scoffs. " _Franklin_? Your real name is _Franklin_?" Obviously the question is directed to her, but her father doesn't hesitate in answering.

"Yeah, after the famous lacrosse player Franklin Wells." And oh god. Her dad is so proud and shameless too. Like naming his only child, his _daughter_ , after a well known _male_ lacrosse player is going to get him a father of the year award. Or respect from his lacrosse captain. Yeah, right. All it ever ends up doing is getting his daughter ridiculed.

There's more laughing now and Franky silently groans, head falling onto her desk with a soft thump. She's sure she's gonna die of embarrassment anytime now. Sparing a glance towards the front of the classroom through blonde bangs, as she tries to make herself as small as possible, she sees her dad glowering at Jackson now. Probably because her dad believes his stupid lacrosse captain is making fun of the player – not his daughter or his fantastic child naming ability.

She's correct when she hears, "Laugh again, Whittemore, and you'll be doing suicide runs at the beginning of practice! That goes for everybody!" The room instantly quiets. "That's what I thought. Laughter at Franklin Wells does not go unpunished." He stares down everyone in the class for a good solid forty five seconds before continuing on with his lesson.

Franky swears she can hear Jackson still laughing.

…...

"All I wanted was my first day of my last year of highschool, to be humiliating free. That's all I asked and I couldn't even get that." Franky bites bitterly, slamming her locker shut more forcefully than necessary. Ever since Econ this morning, kids – mostly Jackson – have decided to call her Franklin and make smart ass comments about her dad. However, the ridicule died down a bit when Vienna unabashedly chucked her Calculus textbook at Jackson's face from across the hallway. Franky can't help but grin at the auditory memory of Jackson's less than manly yelp when the book smashed into his nose. Ever since then, he's kept his distance from Vienna which since the Hale rarely leaves her side, means she's had no trouble from the lacrosse captain.

Leaning on a locker beside her, Vienna rolls her eyes and says dismissively, "Oh please. So people found out your real name, gimme a break. You're ten times hotter than these losers, if you wore that black dress tomorrow I guarantee every guy in the vicinity would forget your name is Franklin. Plus, I totally took care of Jackass Jackson for you." The raven haired girl smiles at the muttered _that was the best thing I've ever seen in my life_ , before scanning the hallway for a certain lacrosse player. _Not_ Jackson. School had let out about fifteen minutes ago and though there are a few straggles, none are Isaac Lahey. Slumping dejectedly, Vienna pushes herself off the locker to follow Franky down the hallway towards the front doors. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Nah, there's lacrosse practice after school, remember? If I don't show up to support my dad I'll never hear the end of it." That had been a deal made two weeks before lacrosse began. Since Franky Finstock is the least competitive and sporty person within a forty mile radius of Beacon Hills, her dad made her promise since she wouldn't play lacrosse she'd at least show up for every practice and game to support. An easy enough deal. It's not like she has a social life or something. Throwing over her shoulder, Franky asks, "Are you gonna stay then?" Just as soon as the question leaves her mouth, she stops in the middle of the hallway, almost causing a cursing Vie to slam into her back. A grinning Franky exclaims playfully, "Oh of course you are! Isaac will be there and-"

 _Bam!_

Franky yelps as a muscled body slams into hers, sending her and her textbooks crashing to the floor. "Dammit!" Her elbow connects with the linoleum painfully, shooting a sharp pain up her arm. She swears she can hear her friend stifling laughter.

"Oh my god are- I'm so sorry!" The body on the floor beside her stumbles to their feet. Reaching out to help Franky to hers the person stutters. "I didn't even see...I'm so sorry!"

Gritting her teeth against pain and irritation, Franky begrudgingly accepts the hand offered. It isn't until she's literally face – to – face with the clumsy idiot that Franky realizes exactly _who_ she's holding hands with. Blinking furiously, she can only gape at the boy. "Stiles?" oh god...She's pretty sure her face is now as red as his if Vienna's laughter is anything to go by. Quick as lightning she lets go of his hand and takes a step back, looking everywhere but the handsome boy in front of her. Ever since she first laid eyes on the kid, two months before she even started at Beacon Hills High during a lacrosse practice, she's been in love. And lord knows she's never been able to form coherent sentences around guys she likes. Not that there have been many considering her dad likes to scare them off...

Ok, maybe love is too strong a word but you get the point. Stiles is very aesthetically pleasing and despite the fact that the two have never even spoken (nonetheless made eye contact), from the bleachers during lacrosse her brown eyes always focus on the boy on the bench. From the way he enthusiastically cheers for his friends on the field, or how he can never truly sit still (ADD was a bitch), or when Franky sits exceptionally close to the bench she can see and hear Stiles true personality come through when he talks with his friends. Maybe it just is she finds it hilarious how Stiles seems to be the only lacrosse player to face off with her dad. Anyways...she might have gotten a little off track here. So yes, she might be a _little_ obsessed with the Sheriff's son.

"Uhm, yeah! So... _oh_ crap, lemme help you with that." From under her bangs, Franky catches Vienna mouthing ' _meet you on the bleachers'_ before she hightails it out of the school, leaving Franky and Stiles awkwardly collecting textbooks off the floor. Clearing her throat, the girl wills herself to speak. Say anything.

After the last book is in Franky's arms, she exhales deeply, plastering on a brilliant smile that she hopes blinds the poor boy so he wont notice the heat on her cheeks. "Well...uh, I – I'm Franky." Conveniently leaving out her last name, she thrusts a free hand forward. "I'm a senior." Thankfully her voice doesn't waver. Surprisingly, she sounds wayy more confident than she feels.

And like a light bulb going off in his head, Stiles lights up. He shakes her hand enthusiastically. "That's why I've never seen you before! I'm Stiles... though it seems you already knew that." He grins, not looking the least bit creeped out that a girl he's never seen before knows his name. There's a short silence as Franky tries to think of an excuse as to why she knows his name but her brain fails her. She ends up just staring at the boy, wide eyed. "O-ok well Franky..." He scratches the back of his neck, eyes suddenly trained on his shoes. "Sorry for running into you." His cheeks flush again and she barely holds back a dreamy sigh. Aesthetically pleasing, even when embarrassed.

She squeezes her books closer to her chest and shakes her head, "Don't worry about it – I – I'm fine." The pain radiating in her arm says otherwise but she keeps her mouth shut. _She's actually having a conversation with Stiles!_ Clearing her throat for a second time she begins, "Uhm, so I've seen you play lacrosse-"

Stiles suddenly jumps, eyes widening and mouth falling open in surprise. "Lacrosse! Aw crap, I'm late for practice." Fumbling, he starts to run towards the locker room before he realizes he's just rudely interrupted a (very hot) girl and is about to rudely leave her in the hallway. Cursing under his breath, because of course Coach is ruining his chance with this girl, he yells over his shoulder, "I gotta go! I'll see you around?" Without waiting for an answer, he continues towards the locker room, cursing the day he joined the stupid sport.

Franky deflates when Stiles is out of sight. "Well you couldn't have humiliated yourself more, Franky." She mutters to herself before physically shaking herself and heading to meet Vienna on the bleachers.

 **Next Time on The Darkness In Me :**

" _STILES IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARM OFF MY DAUGHTER, I WILL BEAT IT OFF WITH YOUR LACROSSE STICK!"_

 _Stiles jumps backwards at the threat, putting a few feet between the two before it finally registers what was actually_ said. _"Daughter? You're coach's daughter?!"_


	2. Intimate Encounter

**A/N : This story _loosely_ takes place during Season 3. I won't strictly follow the plotline but most of the main occurrences in Season 3 will take place through the prospective of Franky. Also, Jackson hasn't moved to London. He's still in Beacon Hills but a werewolf. And still a douche. I like the rivalry between Scott and Jackson so that will definitely be played up in this story. The Alpha pack will have a big part in this story too as will the Oni and Nogistune. The latter will happen later though. I think that's about all...if you guys have any questions feel free to ask and if things aren't exactly making sense I welcome constructive criticism! (Also, I've never actually seen TeenWolf so I'm getting most of my info from other fanfictions and Wikipedia.)**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but Franky and Vienna**

By the time Franky finally makes it to the lacrosse field, Stiles is on the tail end of an angry lecture by her dad for being late for practice. Shaking her head at her father's antics, and his obsession with that damn whistle, she swears one day she's gonna take it and -

"Franky! Over here!" Turning her head, Franky sees Vienna at the top of the bleachers, on her feet waving her hands frantically to catch her friend's attention. But her loud yell catches more than just her friend's. Every person on the field, including her father who gives her a thumbs up for showing up, eyes the blonde self consciously tugging on a lock of hair as she walks over to the bleachers. She's never liked being the center of attention – especially when all the eyes on her are male.

She's almost to the bottom of the bleachers, grumbling under her breath about Vie's loud mouth, when suddenly a sweaty hand clamps down on her bare shoulder. She swears her feet leave the ground. Squealing, she swivels around her right hand pressed to her racing heart. "Don't _do_ that!" She hisses, before finally registering _who_ in fact did that. The boy who early this morning laughed at her humiliation. Jackson Whittemore. Her eyes narrow and she straightens her shoulders, meeting his mocking gaze head on. Letting a guy younger than her bully her is not something she wants to deal with the rest of the school year. She needs to put a stop to it now.

He's smiling and standing too close for comfort. Probably to intimidate her. Jackson seems like the kind of douche to do that. "Hey _Franklin._ " His toothy smile widens when she winces. She can't help it – she despises that name and he seems to revel in that. "You came to watch me play? You shouldn't have. Desperation doesn't look good on you."

Her fists clench at the nerve this guy has but she forces an innocent smile. Two can play at this game. "I heard your face met a Calculus textbook?" Brown eyes focus on the perfectly chiseled nose in the middle of his face. Shouldn't it be swollen and bruised? Mentally shaking herself she continues goading the lacrosse captain. "It sounded painful," she points out in a tone dripping with fake sympathy. "How _ever_ did that happen?" His right eye twitches and she almost breaks and laughs right in his ugly face. Thank god for Vienna Hale.

Jackson doesn't find it as funny. His eyes darken considerably while he takes a threatening step towards her. His hot breath fans her face and she steps backward. "You can tell that _bitch_ she better watch-"

"Hey!"

"I better watch _what_?"

Jackson trails off when he realizes there's an audience. He immediately goes from threatening to annoyed. Taking a step back from Franky, he rolls his eyes. "Franklin and I-" Franky huffs at the use of her full name again causing Jackson's lips to twich upwards, "- were having a harmless little chat. Don't go getting your panties in a twist, McCall." The Lacrosse captain already looks 100% done with this conversation.

Scott McCall, who Franky just now notices is standing beside Jackson along with Stiles, _oh god Stiles who seriously looks hot in his jersey,_ scoffs. "Give me a break, _Whittemore_. You need to back off now. I didn't think you were the kind of person to threaten a girl." _Lie,_ Franky's mind whispers while Jackson spits, "That _bitch_ threw her textbook at my face!" Stiles snorts. Scott takes a step towards the other player only to stumble backwards when two hands shove at his chest. Almost Immediately he straightens and gets into a defensive stance. As if the two are about to battle it out. Scott scowls – and did he just _growl_ – while Stiles glares dangerously at the asshole. Franky can't help but wonder where her dad is. Shouldn't he be able to see that his two most valuable players are about to start battling it out? Scanning the field for her father, while simultaneously stepping backwards until she's behind Vie (because using her werewolf friend as a shield seems better than getting caught up in the fight that's about to happen), she grimaces at the sight of her dad screaming at Greenburg in the middle of the field. She isn't entirely sure why her dad hates the kid so much – she isn't sure her dad knows why either – but sometimes she wishes he'd give the kid a break.

So caught up on the screaming from the field, she almost misses Jackson lean forward with a sneer, just itching for a fight. "You don't get to tell me what to do. Not anymore. We're equals now." Frowning, Franky eyes the two questioningly. Not anymore? Equals? What is he talking about? Did Franky miss something? Because as far as she is concerned, Jackson can never be equals with Scott. From what she's seen of the Stiles' best friend he's a pretty decent human being. Jackson on the other hand...Though there are a million questions running through her head, she keeps quiet. She'll ask Vie later because that girl and her brother know everything there is to know about Beacon Hills and everyone in it.

Vienna, deciding to be the mature one, steps forward until she's sandwiched between Jackson and Scott. She pushes both boys away from each other with a sigh. "Put your dicks away boys, I think we all know that a fight is not what we need at the moment. You really wanna inform all of Beacon Hills High that you two are _werewolves_?" Vie's voice lowers on the last word but Franky hears it loud and clear. Her eyes widen and her head swivels between the boys. Jackson and Scott are _werewolves?_ When the hell did that happen? How much has Vie not told her? She pauses, inhaling sharply. Does that mean Stiles is a werewolf too? Focusing on the unusually silent but still anxious Stiles, she decides that he can't be. No werewolf is as clumsy and utterly twitchy as he. She still makes a mental note to demand answers from the Hale siblings later.

Vienna meanwhile takes the boys silence as a no. Folding her arms, she glares at both like a parent scolding their disobedient children. "That's what I thought. Now why don't we all just walk away and pretend this never happened?" There's a short tense silence until Jackson mutters something under his breath – presumably a curse towards Vie if the way her glare hardens is anything to go by. Jackson then shoulders his way past the girl, Scott, and Stiles but not before throwing over his shoulder, "This isn't over."

Rolling her eyes, Vie turns to Scott and Stiles. Cocking an eyebrow she purses her lips. "Really Scott? You were gonna start something here? I thought you had more control over your anger." She's taunting the kid. Guilt flashes in his eyes but before he can say a word, Vienna huffs with a wave of her hand, "Don't bother. Apology accepted. Now go play lacrosse because you need to let some of that anger out." Scott furrows his brow at the dismissal but with a long suffering sigh he turns around and treads to Coach. To say Franky is surprised at the way the boys listen to her best friend, is an understatement. She has to get Vie to teach her how to have that kind of power. Or maybe it's just a werewolf thing and in that case, Franky has no desire to ever have that.

"You're still here." Franky's mind comes to a halt at the words. Is Vie really asking her that? She starts to reply when it sinks in that Vie isn't speaking to her – Vie's words are meant for a dorky boy standing in front of them. "The big showdown's over." There's thinly veiled amusement in Vienna's voice, like she knows the exact reason Stiles is still shuffling his feet in front of them. Franky isn't complaining. Basking in Stiles presence is a luxury she will never complain about.

Stilinski sheepishly smiles, his brown eyes quickly darting to Franky. Suddenly she feels the need to fan herself. "Uh yeah I just wanted to uhm make sure Franky's ok." His brow furrows when she lets out a high pitched squeak. He is still here because he wants to check on her?! _Be still, my beating heart_ she silently sighs. "Jackson's a real prick sometimes and...yeah." He lets out a deep breath, scratching the back of his neck. His cheeks are red and splotchy again when Vienna snorts. "But I can see that you're ok so I'm just gonna – I'm gonna shut up and go back to sitting on the bench." He glances over at Franky again before nodding to himself like he's confirming that she's ok and making a move towards said bench. Franky instantly panics – she can't let him leave without saying something to him! She needs to thank him for his concern and – and oh god he's leaving and she can't speak.

Vienna grins now, gaze never wavering from the nervous boy. She finds his nervousness hilarious. Oh, if Franky only knew her crush isn't as one sided as she thinks. "Oh you don't need to tell me why you stayed. I can hear your heart racing though I'm not sure which is louder – yours or Franky's. " Franky and Stiles both freeze. His back is turned to the girls but his shoulders tense and he pauses mid step. She can see a wave of red crawling up his neck. Franky suspects her cheeks are a similar color. She isn't sure whether to be humiliated or happy. The silence that follows is unbearably awkward. "Well, Franky-" Vie turns to the blushing girl with a Cheshire cat grin, "-I'll leave you two alone. There's some unresolved tension here that needs to be resolved. Pronto." And with a small wave, the grinning girl leaves Franky and Stiles.

Stiles slowly spins around, eyes darting anywhere but Franky. Both are too embarrassed to confirm or deny (well there's no use denying when it's true) so they stand in awkward silence. Until Stiles' eyes snap to her face when she clears her throat. She needs to _say something._ "So I – you – thankyouforyourconcern." Her voice only wavers a little and it all comes out in a rush but it's enough to make her blush harder. Especially under his gaze.

His smile is blinding. "No problem. Jackson's a real douche sometimes." She snorts and his smile widens before he clears his throat and gestures to her. "So uh..." And suddenly he seems to be at a loss of words. Almost embarrassed by what he was about to say.

Franky frowns, looking down at her clothes. Is that what he's pointing to? She doesn't see anything wrong with her tank top and skirt. Maybe he meant her face. Shit, did she have something on her face? "What? Is there something on my face?" She touches her face self consciously before locking eyes with him.

Heaven help her he's right in front of her and he's reaching for her face. _He's going to touch her face._ She inhales sharply, never breaking eye contact with Stiles, when his fingers graze her cheek. His skin leaves a fire on hers and suddenly she isn't sure if she'll ever be able to breathe again after this.

Time seems to stop. She can't hear anything but the blood rushing to her face and her heart beating against her rib cage. The lacrosse field fades and all she can see is Stiles in front of her. Looking at her with such _fondness_ that confuses her but makes her body tremble. Hasn't she dreamed of a moment like this? Maybe that's what this is. A dream. If it is, she hopes she never wakes up. Because the sensation of Stiles long fingers lightly, ever so lightly, curling around a stray piece of blonde hair and tucking behind her ear, is something she never wants to wake up from.

Time stops.

" _Stiles, if you don't get your hand off my daughter I will beat it off with your lacrosse stick!"_

And suddenly time starts again. Jumping apart, both teenagers immediately redden. There's stuttering and barely any eye contact (Stiles is having a hell of a time rationalizing why he did what he just did) until it registers what was just yelled. His eyes widen immensely and now he can't stop staring or gaping at the girl who can't stop glaring at her dad. "Daughter? You're coach's _daughter_?" His voice squeaks and Franky vows to never speak to her father again.

She sheepishly grins. "Yeah..." Out of the corner of her eye, her dad is stalking towards both of them, continuously and angrily blowing his whistle. If they didn't have everyone's attention before, they do now.

Stiles pales. "Oh my _god_. Coach is gonna kill me." And whatever intimate moment they were experiencing is definitely gone now. Oh well, it was good while it lasted.

 **Another A/N : this is kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter (hopefully will be posted in a week) will have more action. I was gonna add more to this but it's already over 2000 words.**

 **Preview :**

 _Bobby Finstock narrows his eyes at the other man. "Well considering that your son was practically molesting my daughter during lacrosse practice..." The Sheriff's eyebrows recede into his hairline and Franky squeaks, cheeks coloring. This is not how she wanted to meet her future father – in – law._


	3. Isaac's Back

**BTW (On my profile, I've uploaded a picture of Vienna and Franky.)**

"How could you not tell me that most of the student body in our high school are werewolves?!" Franky thinks this would (should) have been covered in the werewolf 101 explanation after first witnessing Vie's werewolfness. A total accident of course – she hadn't _meant_ to hit her with a car on the full moon during a late night drive through Beacon Hills Preserve.

"That's a little dramatic."

"Oh shut up Derek! No one is talking to you." Glaring at the amused werewolf, Franky grabs the nearest object (Vie's wadded up sweatshirt) and angrily chucks it in the oldest Hales direction. Naturally, her aim falls short. She huffs indignantly, ignoring his snort, and turns her attention back to her friend. After lacrosse practice, a lecture from her dad about staying away from the opposite sex, she'd finally convinced him to let her go hang with Vie. Conveniently leaving out the part where Vie's older, hotter, _werewolf_ brother would be around too. So now, all three are currently lounging in The Loft, a temporary home for The Hales.

Vienna rolls her eyes, flopping back on the couch with a sigh. "Only Scott and Jackson are werewolves! And Isaac. And Erica. And Boyd. And myself of course..but that's all I swear! Wait speaking of Isaac, where is he?" She focuses her attention on her older brother who tenses under her gaze. He's well aware of his little sister's crush on the tall werewolf and he has no intention of informing her that Isaac's been missing. She'll only freak out on him and demand to go search for him, something he can't let her do. Not if he wants to keep her safe.

Derek tries to shrug nonchalantly from his spot against the far wall. "Out. Being a teenager. Doing teenage things." He's been a werewolf long enough to be able to steady his heartbeat so his lying can't be detectable.

Narrowing her eyes, Vie sits up. "He hasn't been at school." Or at the loft. Honestly, Vienna can't even remember the last time she caught a whiff of his scent or saw his tall, lanky figure. Her older brother just stares impassively and mutely back at her until she throws her arms up, giving up on that line of questioning. She notices Boyd and Erica are missing too but she never really got along with either. She prefers Isaac to their company any day.

"Speaking of werewolves, Is Stiles one?" Franky gnaws on her bottom lip nervously, wringing her hands. She hopes he isn't. She hopes her crush is just as human as she...not that she has anything against werewolves (her best friend is one) but she doesn't think she can cope with the stress of worrying about another supernatural creature. The werewolves here, from what she's been told, seem to constantly be attracting danger. She worries about Vie and Derek enough as it is. She doesn't want to add Stiles to the list. Unless she's worried about her dad killing him.

To her annoyance, Derek seems to find the prospect of Stiles being a werewolf hilarious. He grins, and Franky thinks if she wasn't half in love with the Sheriff's son she can easily see herself falling for her best friend's older brother. But She only thinks that until she hears what comes out of his mouth next. "Stiles? A werewolf? Give me a break. No werewolf could be as spastic and annoying as he is."

Franky instantly goes on the defensive. Stiffening, she scowls at Derek. How dare he mock her future husband. "Hey! Stiles is _not_ annoying! And he can't help his ADHD. In fact, I think-"

"-if you say it _gives him character_ or _adds to his charm_ so help me god-"

"Will you two shut it?!" Vienna glares at Franky and Derek effectively shutting them up. "Seriously, why can't you guys ever get along?" Franky opens her mouth to reply to the rhetorical question but Vie rolls her eyes. "Don't answer that. But Derek, fyi, don't talk smack about Stiles around Franky." Her lips form into a playfully taunting grin as she slyly eyes a slowly reddening Franky. "Cuz my girl has the hots for him," She finishes quickly, laughing when Franky smooshes her face into a pillow from the couch. "You should have seen those two during practice, Der. You could've cut the sexual tension with a knife. I mean, I couldn't tell whose heart was racing more. His or hers." She leans over to sympathetically pat her friend's back but giggles when her hand is swatted at. Seriously, this is too much fun.

Ignoring Franky's stuttering protests, Derek furrows his brow. " _Stiles?_ You like _Stiles?_ " Like the idea of someone actually liking Stiles is a foreign concept to him. It most likely is. Franky raises her head to scowl at the werewolf. "Again, nothing is wrong with Stiles!" Franky protests the same time Vienna snorts gleefully, "I know, right? Who'da thought?" Offended on the poor boy's behalf, Franky rolls her eyes and moves to stand. "Well, since you two have nothing nice to say about Stiles I'm leaving." She strides towards the exit, ignoring Vie's laugh, and throws back over her shoulder. "Also, I need a ride home."

 **-TeenWolf-**

By the time Franky walks through the front door of her house, it's almost ten o'clock at night. Time really flies when she's with the Hales so it's no surprise when she immediately faces an angry and worried father. "Hey dad..." She timidly waves, sheepishly grinning. Though she had informed him after lacrosse that she would be with Vienna, she hadn't told him how long she would be out. Her dad probably assumed she'd be home for dinner (because no matter how much time she spent with her friend she always made it home to make dinner) but this time...this time she'd just lost track of the time. Plus, she guesses if she took a look at her neglected phone there would be numerous missed calls and texts. Oops.

"Where have you been young lady?!" Bobby Finstock stands in front of her, hands on his hips, and a scowl on his face. He purposefully glances at the clock in the hallway, scowl deepening. "It's ten o'clock at night! Four hours after I expected you home." Franky winces, opening her mouth to begin an explanation when a horrifying realization hits her dad. "Were you out with Stiles? You were, weren't you? I knew it!" He starts pacing in front of her, running his hands through his wild hair. "When I get my hands on that little punk..."

Suddenly a throat clears from behind them in the living room, startling both Finstocks. "Mr. Finstock, I can assure you that my son wasn't with your daughter..." There's a pause before a figure steps into the hallway and Franky gapes, paling. She hadn't even seen another car in the driveway and she's sure she would have seen _this_ person's car. "He's been home all night in his room." Mr. Stilinski smiles politely at a panicked Franky before raising a brow at her disgruntled father. "But now that your daughter is home safe and sound, I see I'm no longer needed." He makes a move towards the door when Franky finally rasps out, "Sheriff?" Her dad called the _Sheriff_ – the love of her life's father – to report her missing? Oh god...talk about embarrassing. She throws her head in her hands with a guilty groan. Her dad must've really been worried about her.

Bobby Finstock narrows his eyes at the other man. "Well considering that your _son_ was practically molesting my daughter during lacrosse practice..." The Sheriff's eyebrows recede into his hairline and Franky squeaks, cheeks coloring. _This is not how she wanted to meet her future father – in – law._ She sputters to try to dissuade her dad. "No! Dad he wasn't molesting me I swear. He – we – uh he just..." She weakly gestures, not sure how to really explain the moment between her and Stiles. Her father squints at her and she can feel the Sheriff's gaze on her face. Looking at her shoes and face flaming, she clears her throat. "He was touching my hair." And oh hell, way to go Franky. Make Stiles sound like some kind of creeper.

There's a silence, a deafening, crushing, silence before anyone else speaks. "Well alright then..." Franky winces at the uncertain tone of Stiles' dad. She can vaguely see him scratch the back of his neck. "I – I think I'm just gonna head home and have a little talk with that son of mine." Great, now she got Stiles in trouble with his dad. Closing her eyes at her stupidity, she hears the Sheriff say his goodbyes before the front door slam shuts. Then the silence ensues. Franky almost wishes her dad would yell at her. It's better than silence.

"You're banned from the lacrosse field." There's an edge in his tone and a finality to his words that surprises her. This version of her father is so much different than who she's used to seeing. Gone is the abrasiveness and eccentricity. She protests but he ignores her, making his way to the kitchen where she has no choice but to follow. She can't have heard her dad right. Banning his own daughter from the lacrosse field? From practices and games? No. That couldn't be true. Her dad won't do that to her – he freaking _named_ her after a lacrosse player. He can't take the sport away from her. Especially not when she's just started making some serious progress with a certain lacrosse player.

"Why?" She asks, heart sinking as her dad pulls a bottle of whiskey from a kitchen cabinet. Guilt threatens to overwhelm her. If she had just called...

Her dad sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. His back is still to her. He didn't think he could ever worry about someone as much as he had worried about his daughter when she'd ignored his phone calls. After forty five minutes of complete nothing, he'd called the Sheriff then his ex wife. He briefly had wondered if maybe Franky was so unhappy with living with him, she'd decided to head back to her mother's. Now he realizes she was just hanging out with a _boy_. "I don't want you around my players." _I don't want you around Stiles_ , goes unsaid. His meaning loud and clear. She watches him open the bottle, not even bothering for a glass, before taking a sip straight from it.

"I – is this about me not coming home? Dad I swear I wasn't with Stiles, ok? I just lost track of time with Vie!" He doesn't say anything so she rambles on. Saying anything to fill the deafening silence. "You can't just ban me from boys dad! That's not fair! Plus, keeping me from your lacrosse won't keep me away from Stiles! I could – I could see him in the hallways or at lunch or in class!" They both know that's a lie though. She has no classes with the kid (her being a grade above him and all) and her lunch is before his. Plus, she's never had the courage to say hi to him in the hallways.

"Franky, please." And suddenly her dad deflates. His shoulders slump and she can't help but notice how _tired_ he is. She knows it's because of her. He's exhausted himself with worrying about her wellbeing for four radio silent hours. "It's late and you have school in the morning." He gestures to the stairs which she takes as her dismissal. There's not much left to be said. He won't believe whatever she says. Sighing dejectedly, she runs a hand through her hair before mumbling goodnight. She turns to go to her room when her dad rasps "I just got you and I thought I lost you. I just needed to know you were safe." She tenses, eyes brimming with tears, before nodding and heading upstairs. There's nothing really she can say to that.

It isn't until she's collapsed on her bed in Hello Kitty pajamas that she finally glances at her phone. 32 missed calls and texts. Burying her face in her pillow, she debates just tossing her phone out the window. She knows all of them are from her dad and that just makes the guilt and remorse worse. To be honest, she's never done this before – go missing and radio silent on a parent. She's always been an easy child. She's never had much of a social life and friends were (are) few and far between so she always ended up spending most of her nights at home with her mom. She never minded, not really, because her mom seemed happier with her daughter safe at home. Franky Finstock was the perfect child according to her mom. But now that she's with her dad...Groaning again and flopping on her back, tears prick at her eyes. She hasn't even lived with her dad for four months and already she's worried him half to death. So much that he called the Sheriff. He probably thought she was dead in a ditch somewhere. "Way to go, Franky. Already becoming a problem child..." She grits her teeth before glancing at her phone again. The screen lights up and Vienna's picture and name flash. Swallowing thickly, she answers the call with a short hello.

"Franky? I'm coming to get you." There's an urgency to the demand that has Franky sitting up in bed, brow furrowing in concern.

"What happened?" Franky throws herself out of bed and towards her dresser. Inhaling sharply when her hip kisses the side of it, she nonetheless opens her dresser drawers to pull out random articles of clothing. Her mind races with a million gut wrenching scenarios. Derek is hurt, there's been an attack, Derek's in jail _again,_ Vie accidentally hit another pedestrian with her car and needs help evading the police...

She can hear Vie swallow thickly on the other end. "Isaac. He's back." Vie rushes into a short explanation of Isaac's kidnapping and return (geez Franky didn't even know he _had_ been kidnapped) only stopping to breathe to warn her friend with a, "Stay. Inside. I can't stress that enough, ok Franky? You want to be more informed about the werewolves in Beacon Hills? Alright but I need you to not leave your room until I text you to come downstairs." Vie immediately hangs up leaving her best friend shaken at the panic underneath her words. Franky's never heard her friend so afraid and she can't help but briefly wonder what she has gotten herself into.

 **A/N: Ok this chapter was getting pretty long so I decided to split it in to two parts. I've already started writing Part 2 so it'll be posted within a few days. It'll kick off Franky's decent into the supernatural world. I'm actually quite surprised with the major progress I'm making on this fanfic.**

BTW I'm really worried I made Coach too OC in this chapter. What do you guys think? Would he react like this to his daughter missing? Is it too angsty? Reviews will be appreciated!

 **Preview:**

" _Fuuuu-" Her sneaker catches on a root and her body kisses the hard ground – face first. Pain blossoms through her jaw. Blood quickly fills her mouth – she must have clamped down on her tongue – and her vision blurs. Groaning, because of course she just became the stupid girl in the horror movie who trips while running from a murderer, she spits blood on the ground. I need to keep moving._


	4. Into The Woods

Yep, Franky Finstock is without a doubt in the first five minutes of a horror movie. Her heart is trying to escape her chest through her rib cage, her palms are sweaty, and she can't stop scanning the area for any other sign of human life. She really needs to find witnesses. Swallowing uneasily, she forces a smile. "Uhm, so you're friends with Derek?" The two black clothed figures nod but she doesn't believe them for a second. Derek doesn't have friends. He's a brooding werewolf with anger issues who lacks the personality and patience to be around other people for long. "Huh...and you said Derek told you to bring me back to his place?" Again, another nod. The two figures haven't spoken since they introduced themselves and frankly Franky is creeped. She has no one to blame but herself though. She never should have left the safety of her room. Her impatience had gotten the better of her after an hour of waiting for a text or phone call from Vie, so she'd decided to ignore Vie's warning and find her herself. Big mistake. Now she's somewhere in the preserve...god knows where...metaphorically cornered by two hot guys who stare at her like she's an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Vie is gonna kill her – well not if these guys kill her first.

"You look cold..." The one on the right, Ethan she thinks his name is, smirks and holds out his hand. Like he expects her to take it. "Let's just go back to the road and hop on the back of my bike so my brother and I can take you to Derek." No, she isn't shivering because of the cold wind. She's shivering because her stomach is filling with dread and she can sense that these two men, brothers, aren't as innocent as they try to be.

Tugging on a sleeve of her gray sweater, she politely declines. "Actually I think I'll pass..." Not an acceptable answer it seems. She inhales sharply when the other twin steps towards her. He shifts his weight between each foot and oh god he's about to lunge at her. Shit. Sending up a quick prayer that these two aren't fast runners, she makes a split second decision. Run. Like her life depends on it.

So run she does.

 **-Teenwolf-**

"Jesus Derek, how much have you been keeping from me?!" Vie fights the urge to send her stubborn, idiot brother through the wall. Of _course_ he's keeping secrets again. He can't trust anyone – not even his own damn blood. "I'm your family! You can't be doing this to me!" She screams at him, running her fingers through her hair. Her body's trembling with barely contained rage. The wolf inside her itches to be free...

Derek remains impassive. He folds his arms over his chest, sparing a glance towards the other people in the room who are unabashedly staring at the ticking time bomb that is his sister. Peter actually looks amused – like his niece screaming at his nephew is entertaining. "I was trying to protect you." To his annoyance, the scoff that follows doesn't come from his sister but from the most frustrating idiot in the room. Stiles. For his sanity, he chooses to ignore it.

Vie laughs bitterly. "I don't need to be protected by you. I can protect myself. In case you forgot, I'm a damn werewolf." She grits her teeth when tears of embarrassment prick at her eyes. All her older brother sees when he looks at her is a _child._ A weak child. She's proven her worth time and time again (didn't she save him from the Kanima twice?) yet it doesn't matter to Derek. And it's humiliating. "You should have told me about the alpha pack the second you found out instead of lying to me about it! You even told Peter before me?" That stung. "I should've been told about Isaac and Erica and Boyd. I could've helped..." Roughly she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. She can't cry now no matter how betrayed she feels. Four months of her stupid brother, annoying uncle, and _Isaac_ looking for the pack. Four months of her in the complete dark. God, but on the other hand she feels pretty stupid. How did she not see this?!

"...ok this is nice and all but can we please move on to important things?" With a low growl Vie swivels around, turning on Stiles. She isn't in the mood for this irrelevant idiot. He immediately shrinks under her angry gaze, she's half wolfed out, but he still. keeps. talking. "I – I didn't mean that Derek lying to you isn't important because it is but - but we need to figure out a way to stop Deucalion's pack." He licks his lips, shooting a 'help me' glance to Scott. "Like, now." Vie growls louder, her eyes flashing blue. Stiles yelps, throwing his hands up to protect his face from whatever attack is about to happen.

"He's right, Vie." The soft melodic voice calms her inner wolf. Features turning normal, she breathes in and out slowly. Her anchor has spoken. "Lying to you was wrong..." Isaac shoots a glare towards Derek who simply shrugs, "...but we gotta get past it. We need you now. We need all the help we can get to defeat this alpha pack." He rests a comforting hand on her shoulder and she shoots him a thankful smile. Help right. She'll do it but not for her brother.

Peeking through his arms to see if he's in the clear, Stiles clears his throat loudly before straightening. Pretending he didn't just cower in front of a girl. "So uh..." He flails his arms (almost smacking two werewolves in the face). "What do you need us to do?" The question's directed to the alpha. They're relying on Derek. Again.

Derek lets out a deep sigh, gesturing towards the crazed uncle. "Peter needs to help Isaac regain his memories." Unsheathing a claw, Peter smirks at the group.

"Uh, am I the only one who thinks Peter looks wayy too happy right now?" Stiles stares uneasily at the oldest werewolf, scooting closer to Scott. Everyone ignoring Stiles, Peter starts an explanation of the process.

Vie meanwhile ignores every one else, cocking her head to the side. She swears she just heard a...

Somewhere in preserve, a shrill scream echos through the forest. Every werewolf in the room snaps their head up, halting the previous conversation. "What is it?" Stiles asks fearfully, his brown eyes darting between each werewolf. "What are you guys hearing?" His normal hearing doesn't pick up what their werewolf hearing does. He's not sure to be grateful or not for that.

Another screams rings out, louder this time but more pained. "Franky," Vie rasps out, recognition finally dawning on her. Shit, _Franky._ She'd recognize that shrill pitched scream anywhere. It's the same one she heard after Franky saw Vie in her true werewolf form. Without another look at anyone else in the room, she plows out the door of the Hale house and into the forest. She can barely hear Stiles demand answers, before she looks over to see Derek running beside her. Using werewolf speed, she prays that her friend is ok.

 **-Teenwolf-**

They're laughing. What the hell these guys are _laughing._ This is some kind of sick game to them. Breathing harshly, she's never run this hard in her entire life, she doesn't bother sparing a glance over her shoulder. Too afraid. She just stumbles over roots and tries to avoid tree trunks and low hanging branches. She isn't sure if she's headed towards civilization or just pushing herself further into the forest. She's not quite familiar with the preserve but she prays that Aiden and Ethan soon get lost and give up.

"Fuuuu-" Her sneaker catches on a root and her body kisses the hard ground – face first. Pain blossoms through her jaw. Blood quickly fills her mouth – she must have clamped down on her tongue – and her vision blurs. Groaning, because of course she just became the stupid girl in the horror movie who trips while running from a murderer, she spits blood on the ground. _I need to keep moving_. "Get. Up." She mutters to herself. With every last ounce of strength she has, she manages to get to her feet. She's disoriented and the taste of copper in her mouth leaves her sick, but she starts moving her legs. Her little fall cost her time. Calves screaming in protest, she pushes herself further through the forest. "Ok, Franky you can-...shit." She gasps, coming to a complete stop. In front of her stand the twins but...their eyes glow a deep red. "Werewolves?" She cries, stumbling backwards. And alpha werewolves too. Shit shit shit. She can vaguely hear Vie's voice in her head remind her that alpha's can turn people into werewolves. _Why didn't she listen to Vie and stay in her room?_ Tripping backwards over a stump in her haste to escape, she falls on her ass but she _can't move_. Fear's constricting her. "You – you aren't here to rape me or – or kill me. You're gonna turn me into a – into a...werewolf." She's panicking now, tears clouding her vision. She thinks she'd rather die than turn into a werewolf.

One of the twins, she can't tell who is who now because she can't stop staring at their eyes, crouches down in front of her. She flinches. "Smart girl," he grins mockingly. She shudders, a sob finally escaping her. She can't turn. "But don't worry babe, we aren't the ones that are gonna bite you."

"P-please don't..." She sobs harder, wrapping her arms around her stomach. The bark from the tree she scurried against digs into her back but she ignores it. "I – I'll do anything just d-don't turn me." Hysteria bubbles up inside her. She can't run. She can't scream for help. She has a feeling screaming for Der or Vie will end up with her throat ripped out. She's helpless. "I – I _please."_ She isn't even forming coherent sentences now. Her brain is running a mile a minute trying to come up with a way to get out of this. But she's coming up blank. Heart sinking, she can only cry helplessly.

A twig snaps in the distance. "He's here." There's dark amusement in their voices. Oh god. They simultaneously lunge forward, each boy grabbing onto her forearm. Fingers painfully digging into her skin, she's yanked harshly to her feet. Franky can't even gather the strength to fight them. She shuts her eyes tightly, she doesn't want to see what's about to happen. She doesn't want to look into the eyes of the creature that's about to kill her humanity. She wants to save herself from those nightmares.

With her sight gone, her hearing picks up. There's a rustling sound, like something moving from a bush, and she bites down on her tongue until she tastes blood to keep from making another sound. She's never been this scared in her entire life.

She doesn't hear anything else but thirty seconds later her entire body stiffens. Goosebumps break out over her spine and her heart painfully races. _It's standing right in front of you,_ a tiny voice in her head whispers fearfully _._ All she sees is the inside of her eyelids but her body senses some one – something – in front of her.

She inhales sharply when a voice hisses hotly into her ear, "Open your eyes or I'll open them for you." The grips on her arms tighten even more, digging into her bone, and she lets out a whimper but complies. Slowly, fearfully, she opens her eyes.

And screams as the _monster_ in front of her lunges.

 **A/N: And there it is! I'll explain more about Franky and the alpha pack in my next chapter but if you still have questions, feel free to ask!**

 **Preview:**

 _So with a sinking heart and a silent apology to her friends, Franky Finstock rasps, "Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just don't hurt my dad."_

 _She tears up at the satisfied smile on his face. Oh god what is she doing. Her heart's trying to escape her chest and - "I knew you wouldn't disappoint. Welcome to the pack Miss Finstock."_


End file.
